Sonic the Hedgehog and friends Poems
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Poems of Sonic and his friends. I update a new poem when I get atleast one review. Shadow's poem is up!
1. I Want to Fly High

**Poems of Sonic and his friends. I'll be using their theme song titles for their poem. It was kind of hard making the poem fit the title. First up, Miles "Tails" Prower:

* * *

**

**I Want to Fly High**

All my life

I've been a follower,

Following the light,

The World is spinning away from me,

He's has always been my idol

He's like a big brother and fast on his feet.

I've always dreamed to be just like him.

But I can't always follow

I need to get a hold of my life

I have a dream so I'm not hollow

If Eggman bites, I'll put up a fight.

I want to fly high…

To reach the highest of the heavens

To follow the light,

To protect the world from chaos

and collect the emeralds of seven.

Someone might be waiting for me

High up there so I have to go see.

I won't stop 'till I reach there, never to get tired.

To see who's waiting, I have to fly higher!

My best friend will always lead,

That's what he's good at

He sees what I have in me,

He's always got my back.

But I'm not a kid anymore,

I will always fly higher

Someday, I will soar

Right across the sky, my passion is a burning fire.

I love to fly, I love the sky

That's why, I want to fly high!

* * *

**This is my first try at this and I'll update another poem when I get at least 1 review.**

**So, please R and R**


	2. It Doesn't Matter

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And sorry it took so long, you know, school stuff. Well, here's Sonic the Hedgehog!

* * *

**

**It Doesn't Matter**

I don't argue

I don't criticize

Especially if it's you

I don't show-off

Because I don't need to

We all know that I am soft

And here to protect you

It's true because I have a heart of gold

Some things I don't know why

I just know that I'm brave and bold.

It doesn't matter

To me if I slow down

Because no one will get sadder

But I still won't give up the fight

Because the spirit inside keeps me strong and tight

Time goes by so fast

And I got so much to do

Every minute I have a new task

But every battle I learn something new.

I don't stress

Because I don't care

They say I'm the best

Because I'm always there

I don't train

Because I'm up on my game

My friends are always there for me

And the glory I always share

It doesn't matter

To me when something happens

Because can only get happier

But I still won't give up a fight

The spirit inside keeps me strong and tight

To me it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!

Because I know my friends will always be safe and sound.

When I'm around


	3. Unknown from ME

**I'm sorry this wasn't updated sooner; my dog got attacked by two bigger dogs, I got bit, one of my best friends just moved away so…I hope you understand. I hope I was able to put good enough effort for Knuckles…**

**Unknown from M.E.**

Born on an island

My ancestors' blood flows inside me

The land changes with what it has,

To what it's been

But friendship is more than what I used to see.

I've been sleeping my life away

Guarding the Emerald that was left to me

I always do things my way

I'm always alone because it was meant to be

But after friends come into my life,

Things hasn't ever been the same

They seem to know what it's been like,

For me…

Why did I befriend them?

I don't even know,

But they live such a carefree like

What's there to ask for more?

I trust no one

I live by instincts by myself

But I guess I could move on

Start over because friends don't make me melt.

But I don't nee help, not a bit!

Why that Rouge!

She's more than what I've dealt with!

I'll take my Emerald back

It's my duty

I'll stop that bat!

You can't keep me down,

I'm always ready to fight

But Sonic, he never has a frown,

He always tries with all his might.

But we're a team,

I'm not solo anymore

I guess life has more to give than it seems.

Friendship is much more.

But I'm still Knuckles!

Tough and brute

I'll hurt you if you dare chuckle

I don't need help

I live because I stand on my own

I stand out in the sun and I won't melt.

It's unknown for me, a world unknown

Don't play tough!

Because I'm Knuckles the Echidna!


	4. My Sweet Passion

**Dark Qiviut**-Glad you liked the poem and I got to ask, what is a C2? I see it on my stats page and that you're the manager but I got to know what it is if that's okay with you.

**alleycat1312**-I think I understand what you're saying; I've heard what you've said in class when we were learning about poetry except I wasn't really paying attention. Thanks for the advice and here's Amy's.

**Dianna Cooper**-Oh thanks! Glad you like my poems.

**chatix extremist-**Of course I'll do the Chaotix! They're awesome! And funny, but their poem might not be coming soon but I'll definitely do the Chaotix!

* * *

**My Sweet Passion**

Sweet Sweet

You're so sweet

Can't you see how perfect we'd be?

Sweet Sweet

You're so sweet

Why can't you say you love me?

Sweet Sweet

You're so sweet

I'll always be there for you

Sweet Sweet

You're so sweet

Why can't you be there for me too?

Oh my passion is my life!

You're as sweet as cake

I would make a perfect wife!

There are so many sweets I can make

You're as sweet as candy!

You're always on my mind,

My hammer's hard and handy

Because Eggman! I'm no not always so kind.

You'll be my sweetest honey!

For eternity!

Oh, Sweet Sweet

You're so sweet

Can't we have our hearts meet?

Sweet Sweet

You're so sweet

My heart's a having such a fast beat

It's just you and myself

I just want to be with you!

It's the sweetness of my health.

Oh you're so sweet and good

You're as sweet as icing and cream

You're my lover for eternity

When I see you I just want to scream!

You're the power to my invincibility

I will always love you,

I got style and fashion

I got a craving for sweets and you,

Because this is my Sweet Passion!


	5. Throw It All Away

**Yay, I finally got another poem up! It's no other than Shadow theHedgehog! Sorry it took so long.

* * *

**

**Throw it All Away**

In the darkness I lie

Quiet and out of sight

Look at the fools out there

They should stop trying because they're already in the darkness's lair.

Wake up they say

Try as they may

I won't forget my past that way,

I won't throw it away…

Everybody tries to be great

Greatness can't be gained

It's something you must be born with

Because it always starts as a small grain.

I refuse to believe I was used

I'm dark like Black,

Not relaxed like Blue

Wake up they say

Try as they may

I won't forget my past that way

I won't throw it away…

What am I?

Who am I?

Am I a weapon for destruction?

Or an unlikely hero?

Am I a villain to destroy?

Or do I stand for justice?

Am I even alive and real?

Or am I just a thing that can't feel?

No, I _am_ alive and real

I've felt pity, anger, and sadness, I can feel…

I'll move on

I'll decide my fate

I choose what I become

My past may haunt me

There are some things I can't wake to see

Wake up

I have

My past is today

Because I want to throw it all away.


End file.
